


Sakurai Yuuto desu! (I'm Sakurai Yuuto)

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Anoying Deneb, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Nogami Ryoutaro!”He closed his eyes briefly, grimacing, before turning.Yuuto walked toward them, with steps that almost looked like jumps, waving his hand with an open smile on his face.The green lock moved together with the long hair while he walked like that, but even without that Urataro would’ve had no problem recognising the Imajin.





	Sakurai Yuuto desu! (I'm Sakurai Yuuto)

Urataro felt good, really, really good.

Ryoutaro was tired after having had to chase after Imajins in other people’s past.

As much as it had become routine by now, the boy’s physique was affected by the battle each time, and while the others tried not to wear him out more than necessary, Urataro was perfectly fine with him falling asleep on the DenLiner.

That he let him room for manoeuvre, so to say.

He walked cheerfully through the city’s streets, waving someone he recognized and strangers as well, if they were girls and they drew his attention, because in his opinion there couldn’t be too many women he had conquered with those looks.

He joined his date for the night – Mariya, or maybe Momoko, who remembered that? – and smiled languid at her, bringing a hand behind her back and starting to walk toward one of the bars in the neighbourhood.

Everything was perfect. He felt like he deserved those hours of freedom: after all, he always fulfilled his duty, he helped Ryoutaro getting rid of Imajins and he was also forced to withstand the constant presence of Momotaro-san, and that was why he felt perfectly right in allowing himself some luxury from time to time.

When Ryoutaro would’ve woken up and he would’ve realized he wasn’t in control of his own body, Urataro was like to be in trouble, especially once Hana was going to find out, but looking at the girl by his side – Mariya or Momoko, but it could’ve been also Mizuki – he told himself that whatever the consequences, it was worth it.

They kept walking, and now he was more cautious greeting people, for he didn’t want to ruin his date with inappropriate jealous scenes.

The girl told him they were almost there, and he was already looking forward to one hell of a night, when he heard a familiar voice yelling.

“Nogami Ryoutaro!”

He closed his eyes briefly, grimacing, before turning.

Yuuto walked toward them, with steps that almost looked like jumps, waving his hand with an open smile on his face.

The green lock moved together with the long hair while he walked like that, but even without that Urataro would’ve had no problem recognising the Imajin.

“Deneb.” he clenched his teeth, without letting the girl hear him.

“Hi, what are you doing here? And who’s the lady?” he asked, once in front of them. He didn’t wait for an answer and addressed her directly. “Nice to meet you, I’m Sakurai Yuuto. Yuu-to, the kanji of courage.” he specified, then took out a piece of paper and a pen, writing the name and handing it to the girl. “Be sure to remember! So, what were the two of you doing?” he asked Urataro, who was actually thinking about the best way to get rid of that annoyance.

“We were going to drink something. So, if you don’t mind...” he murmured, irritated.

But the Imajin misinterpreted the hint completely, as it was to be expected.

“Of course I feel like coming with you! Ah, you know Ur... Ryoutaro, Sakurai Yuuto loves to go to places with lots of people!” he said, not missing a chance to say his name out loud again.

Urataro looked at the girl next to him, but she didn’t look irritated at all by Yuuto’s intrusiveness.

She burst out laughing instead, apparently amused by the strange behaviour of the boy, and said that it was alright with her that he joined them.

Urataro didn’t think so. At all.

His eyes had become like two pieces of ice, so dark to look black, but Deneb had never owned any particular observation skills, and didn’t seem to notice.

They went inside the bar, the girl arm in arm with both of them, and once inside Deneb couldn’t help but be excited over _every damn thing_ he saw, starting to introduce himself to anyone he met, still arising their chaperone’s hilarity.

Urataro ordered something strong, and little mattered if Ryoutaro couldn’t hold his liquor because he wasn’t used to it.

He needed it. He deserved it, damn.

He tried to talk to the girl, right now he didn’t give a damn what her name was, but at his every attempt Yuuto yelled something to them, and her attention was completely lost to the absurd behaviour of the Imajin.

Urataro became red, reaching darker and darker nuances of it as time went by, as he saw his date getting completely ruined, and just because of that imbecile.

And, as if it hadn’t already been enough, after half an hour spent there he felt Ryoutaro waking up inside of him.

 _Urataro... what’s going on?_ he asked, his voice uncertain, tired.

The Imajin didn’t answer. He turned toward Deneb instead so that the boy could see him, and he heard him chuckle.

_Yuuto won’t be happy about it._

“I’m not happy either.” he hissed, shaking his head and finishing his drink, standing up. He gave up. “Okay, Mizuki” Mizuki, yes. Mizuki rang a bell. “I’d say the night didn’t go as planned, and I can’t stay. But don’t worry.” he smiled to her, hopefully in a charming way, not giving up on his attitude because of his irritation. “I’ll call you next time I’ll be in the city.” he reassured her.

The girl raised an eyebrow, arching her lips in a sarcastic smile.

“The name’s Michiko.” she said, laughing about something Yuuto was doing. “But don’t worry. Don’t bother to call.” she added, then averted her attention from him.

His pride hurt, Urataro went to the door, his eyes low.

“Nogami Ryoutaro! Are you leaving already? But we’ve just gotten here!” Deneb yelled, never ceasing to smile.

Urataro stopped on the doorstep.

He sighed, without looking at him, then he went out.

 _Are we going back to the DenLiner?_ Ryoutaro asked, without rubbing it in.

“Yes.” he muttered. “Yes, let’s go back on the DenLiner.”

Now he would’ve been forced to hear Hana’s preach about how they didn’t take advantage of Ryoutaro’s body, hear Momotaro complaining, Ryuuta scream and Kintaro mumbling something absolutely meaningless about respect and honour.

And he would’ve been okay withstanding all that, if only he had had in exchange his night of freedom, just like he had planned.

The only thing cheering him up right now, was the thought of Deneb.

Oh, he was going to get his hands on him, sooner or later.

And then the Imajin would’ve seen how fun making friends could actually be.

    

 


End file.
